Nuclear Darkness/Character List
This is a list for all prominent and minor characters who appear in Nuclear Darkness by EternalBlaze. For faster searching, use the Contents box. Visual Representation vs. Actual In-Game Appearance The appearances of the characters are not exactly how the pictures are on the Character List. This mainly regards armor and exact physical features. For example, the armor of the recon teams highly resemble Clone Trooper Phase II armor/Republic Commando armor/ARC Commando armor, just with some modifications to their armor to accommodate their preferred style of combat (Example: Mikayla is a sniper and her armor resembles a mix of a ghillie suit and clone trooper armor). ---- =Major/Recurring Characters= Blaze Serrah Blaze Serrah is the Bravo Team's makeshift leader. He makes sure the team is in line and always wary of their surroundings. Blaze prefers to think things through with logic and also possesses great leadership skills. 'Background' Blaze does not know much about his family and personal history, mostly because his parents died early on and he was orphaned since age 1. His parents were both extremely wealthy and were one of Vault 115's first inhabitants. Sadly, however, they were unknowingly infected from an unknown cause and eventually became zombies, also making them the first test subjects kept in the Vault. To this day, Blaze still is unaware of his parents' deaths and believes his adopted parents were his real parents. 'Personality' Blaze is generally a kind person, helping those in need and choosing good over evil. If provoked, Blaze can become extremely dangerous and possibly violent (depending on the cause). He also prefers talking and being open to others rather than being reserved, which complements is makeshift role as team leader in the squad. Mikayla Bailey Mikayla Bailey is the sniper and tech specialist of Bravo Team. She is also familiar and exceptionally good with the equipment the team uses, even though team members are already familiar with whatever they are using, and is a fast learner (which helps in learning about what to use if parts are scavenged from the Wasteland). 'Background' Mikayla had a very adventurous and exciting childhood, living in Vault 115 her whole life (like mostly everyone else). She liked to explore what parts of the bunker she could and always chimed in whenever adventure crossed her path. As she grew older, Mikayla still relished the feel of adventure, but after a near-death experience, she preferred staying farther away (but still close enough to be near). She also joined Vault 115's trainees, led by a former military training officer, where she honed her spotting and marksman skills. 'Personality' Mikayla is tough on most people, depending on who she is talking to, but holds a soft side as well. Seeing as how she was one of the few women to apply for the Vault's trainees, she always wanted to prove herself and harden up, which worked. In regards to her softer side, she is loving, courageous, and selfless and cares for all of her teammates, even if it means her own death. Kellen Hill Kellen Hill is the team's CQB specialist, expert, and survivalist. While all Bravo members have basic survival skills, Kellen has more advanced knowledge and can teach others if they are in need of the information. He also advises tactics when the group is in a smaller or confined area. 'Background' Kellen was your typical "nerd." He excelled in academics and public speaking, but was never really good with sports or making friends. While a young teenager, he met Mikayla. They had a strong friendship, which went to a committed relationship, until later when they broke up (this also causes their awkwardness/spite towards each other in-game). Originally wanting to become a Vault engineer, he was framed for having illegal substances in his quarters and was imprisoned for a while. Having lost his reputation, he had no choice but to the join up with the military trainees, where he utilized his brain power and preference of close quarters combat to become who he is today. 'Personality' Let's just say Kellen is a bit awkward. He doesn't talk as much as Kellen and Mikayla, but when he actually does talk, he is a funny guy. To get rid of his problems and possibly others' problems while in the Wasteland, he cracks jokes or satirizes the many things he despises. When in battle, Kellen becomes a team player, assisting other members whenever they are in need of it and sometimes helping with research. Keiichi Tanaka Keiichi Tanaka is the team's medic and scout, usually surveying the area around the team and taking brief notes as they travel and survive. Prior to accepting the mission, Tanaka was an exemplary military scientist, having advanced training in both fields. In addition, he teaches the team about advanced care for injuries and tells them about any areas they will encounter by going ahead when it is safe. 'Background' It is said that Tanaka is briefly related to ancient Japanese royalty, from a family named Masaki. He is the oldest of the group, in his mid-forties, and is also the wisest, also due to his extensive study of philosophy and reason prior to becoming a military scientist. Not much is known about his earlier life, however, and he prefers to keep it a secret from everyone else. 'Personality' Like his ancestor, named Takeo Masaki, Keiichi is reserved (but is not obsessed with honor). This is also because he likes to observe more until he acts, which means his actions are precise and accurate. He is a kind and calm person and does not crack even when under extreme pressure, like Mikayla. Keiichi prefers not to let out his anger, stating it will make him unwary and could be the death of him as well as their coordinated teamwork. Like Blaze, Keiichi also prefers to look at things logically. Ricky Talon Ricky Talon is the leader and marksman of Alpha Team, the original recon team that ventured out to find the source of the Ununpentium in Boston. He is one of the team's survivors and helps Bravo Team return safely to Vault 115. Although hotheaded and fiery at times, Talon will obey orders and those above him in the chain of command. Talon also possesses almost superhuman marksmanship skills and was the Vault's best marksman by age 10. 'Background' Not much is known about Talon's background. He was an orphan of unknown origin who was adopted and raised by Vault 115's Overseer, Brian Frederick. He was always a quiet kid in school and in the community, but sometimes picked fights when he was bullied. As he grew older, he started maturing and becoming more responsible, using his fists only when in self-defense and not to harm others. Realizing that he was naturally gifted in fighting, Frederick encouraged his adopted son to enroll in the Vault's militia. 'Personality' Talon is a natural leader, taking responsibilities and keeping calm whenever needed. He is charismatic, persuasive, and has a sharp tongue. With these traits, it is expected that he prefers fighting battles with his strong suit of speech. However, he is very physical and always prefers physical fighting when it comes to battle. This attribute is aided by his fiery temper and his determination to always prove he is dominant. Anya Korovin Anya Korovin is Alpha Team's CQB and demolitions expert. She is the team's second survivor, next to Ricky Talon. In addition to CQB and demolitions, Korovin is a knowledgeable survivalist and has helped Bravo Team on numerous occasions. Although she is a second generation citizen in an English-dominated Vault, Korovin does not speak fluent English and prefers speaking Russian when by herself or others who know the language. 'Background' Korovin's family was originally from Russia and nearly escaped a bloody civil war in that area. Anya's parents were still infants at the time Vaults were being utilized and met while growing up in the Vault, eventually marrying. Anya was their first and only child, who didn't get out much. She was homeschooled, barring her from many other children in the Vault, and didn't make much contact with anyone but any other family or the Overseer until she was in her teens. She was exceptionally smart and had a great memory, but language was not one of her strong suits. This made it harder to communicate with others and make friends, especially when she was first coming out of her homeschooling years. Eventually, she met Mikayla Bailey and Kellen Hill, who wooed her for a while before going to Mikayla. Since then, they've all had a somewhat close friendship. 'Personality' Korovin is a nice and thoughtful person for the most part. She is compassionate for her fellow teammates and life as a whole. Despite these traits, she can be cold and bitter when she isn't in a good mood. Her years of being teased scarred her and have hardened her as a person. She doesn't trust a lot of people, which can work in both good and bad ways, and isn't exactly sociable or forthcoming. When under fire or pressure, all of these mental barriers will vanish and she will be willing to save anyone who needs the help. =Minor Characters= Brian Frederick Brian Frederick, or simply known as Overseer or Overseer Frederick, is the overseer of Vault 115. He controls most of what happens regarding the Vault. He is responsible for conducting both missions, one of which was a failure. 'Background' Frederick is the oldest resident in the Vault, being 80 years old. Despite this age, he still is very healthy and is able to walk. Along with that, he is one of the only Vault residents to have extensive knowledge about the outside before the nuclear war took place. Brian's father, who was a well-known and charismatic judge, was elected the Vault's first overseer. Dying after a brief five years of being overseer, Brian took over his father's position as overseer. 'Personality' As he has been overseer for quite some time, Brian has become very conscientious and serious about his work, knowing that the slightest thing could alter or hurt the Vault and it's residents. In addition, he is very generous, kind, and caring for others, making sure that his Vault residents and family are safe and in good condition before looking after himself, despite the age. He is also known for having a sharp tongue and being extremely good with winning debates and arguments. Jonathan Thomas "J.T." Dempsey J.T. Dempsey is Vault 115's head scientist and experiment coordinator. He communicates with the recon team as they venture out into the Wasteland and helps them whenever they are in need. He is also best friends with Keiichi Tanaka. 'Background' J.T. has been best friends with Keiichi for as long as he can remember and also recalls that they would always get into trouble together. In school, he and Keiichi furiously competed against each other to see who was smarter. This determination had not only helped them together, but also individually. They were granted permission to study science in the Vault and were destined to become the next greatest scientists in the Vault. 'Personality' J.T. is cheerful, joyous, and rambunctious (although this has gone down over the years due to his maturing personality). He is very serious about his job and work, making sure everything is going well and everyone is at least safe. While he is very serious, J.T. is also a joker and loves to play around. When he isn't all about working, he is about having fun and spreading the joy. Craig Dalen Craig Dalen is Alpha Team's medic and engineer, knowledgeable about computers and hacking. He was killed by unknown causes before Bravo Team rescues Alpha Team. According to Ricky Talon, the team leader, Dalen was an "unselfish fellow who would risk anything for the safety of his family, friends, and community, and that he only died trying to save Anya." Sky Coleman Sky Coleman was Alpha Team's devoted scout, who would risk her life surveying the surrounding area for enemies, useful supplies, etc. She was the first team member to die, according to Ricky Talon and Anya Korovin, as she was bitten as a zombie and pleaded for them to kill her before she became one and killed them all. Category:Nuclear Darkness Category:Character Lists Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:EternalBlaze